Low Note A Glee Fanfiction
by LoudGhozt
Summary: New girl, Forrest Kross, is looking for new beginings and fun in her new school, McKinley High. Once she has seemed to find her calling, Glee Club, she must face Rachel, whom seems threatened by Forrest, and struggles to stay on top. Rating May Change.
1. New Beginnings

Nothing ever seems to change. Same boring life, filled with boring school, no friends, and worst of all, no interest. Nothing interesting can manage to happen… or so I thought, until I moved from my cozy home of St. Louis to Ohio. To me at first it seemed only to be more lame than before. Now I have a new school, no friends, and once again, no interest. Should be joyous right? Wrong! All of my classes, exactly the same. Being the new girl at McKinley High, I needed something to keep me busy. At my last school it was drama. Here I think I will do something a little different. I might try for a new image too. Instead of being the math or science geek, as I was before, perhaps I could try using my fighting lessons and skills and be a little tougher. I am a black belt in Tai Kwon Do, Jujutsu, Judo, and wrestling. I never did anything like that in my old school, there was no point, I never had the need to defend myself. This school was different. Huge, monstrously sized football players and skinny, bratty cheerleaders, surrounded me constantly, mocking me.

I was wondering around the hallways of this new high school, when something appeared to catch my eye. In front of me, on a cold, brick wall was a sign up sheet, but for what? As I stroked my finger over the words slowly I realized it was a sign up sheet for a Glee club. It was perfect. I always loved to sing, but considering in my drama club, the soloist was the director's daughter, I never really had the chance. Now I could. I stretched my arm and extended it to my bag, at my side, and reached for my lucky pen. It was a deep purple gel pen. The only reason that it seemed to be lucky was the fact that I had aced three tests with it. Anyhow, I carefully signed my name on the first line available, which seemed to be the first line on the page. It soon read, very clearly : Forrest Kross.

After my seven boring classes, in which clearly I knew all of the stuff taught in, I strolled toward the choir room, and reached for the handle. As I turned my wrist, a creaking sound began, as the door opened. Near the head of the room, stood a girl who appeared to be only a few inches taller than me, with dark hair and large eyes. She was speaking in an unusually high pitched voice, and was franticly saying, "I'm serious! She could pose a treat!" as if scared by my voice, which never was that great. The creaking of the door, seemed to draw much attention from the crowd of twelve students. The mysterious girl at the front of the room walked over toward me. I felt my stomach drop as frantically flapping butterflies, seemed to fill the open space. "Well," she began quietly, "Your Forrest?" she question, slightly raising her already awfully high voice, to an even higher level of annoyance.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered in my usual southern accent, which seemed to catch her off guard. "I'm Forrest." I continued as I began rubbing the back of my neck. "So… uh… what do I do?" I asked using the improper English, in which I commonly used.

"Rachel Barry." she stated as she very slightly lowered her voice. To my relief, I felt she was going to answer my question, when she opened her mouth and said, "You have to audition." she began, "You will do that tomorrow, after school, in the auditorium." she finally answered.

"Uh… thanks but what about today?" I asked calmly, wondering what it was I was supposed to do on my first day.

"Nothing. Until tomorrow, you aren't allowed to do anything." she said with a hint of joy in her voice, which I could easily sniff out through my unusually good hearing.

"Uh… sorry about that people… uh… I guess I'll see you tomorrow.:" I replied with a sigh at the end of my sentence instead of the usual punctuation. I raised my hand to the air as I walked out of the room, with what last bit of dignity my body held.


	2. First Song

The next day had come after what seemed like years of a wait. My school life didn't get any better by the day as my mother had described it would. I couldn't wait to show Rachel up at the audition today. Maybe I could make some decent friends out of Glee Club. Not that friends were a huge deal to me, It would just be nice to have someone to go to besides my parents after school, or during school for that matter.

I walked into the building, looking around corners to make sure it was safe to come out. As I walked toward the corner that my locker was located in, I noticed a large shadow. It was huge, the shadow of a football player. I slammed my back to the wall, then I began to really think about my options. "I could stand here and hide, or I could fight the dude with my kicks." I though to myself. I began pondering this and sighed, hoping I made the right decision. I walked around from the corner and in front of me stood an immensely tall guy, with a large waist and round head. His skin was a random shade of brown, as I realized he was bald. I felt the strong urge to laugh, but somehow managed to hold it off for a little longer.

"Welcome to high school loser." He comment, shaking his head while looking at a Glee sign-up sheet, which was located in his huge, meaty hand.

"Your going down punk!" I yelled, making myself sound like an idiot. I was tiny, very skinny and only about 5'2" while he was a massive, giant, thing! I shifted the momentum from my mouth to my leg, moving it upward and aggressively kicking his 6' chin, until he fell hard to the ground. I was shocked by my kicking power. I never kicked that hard in the fighting arena. It must be the adrenaline.

I kept on walking, hoping that no one knew it was me until the day was over. I was just about to walk to Glee auditions when I hear "Forrest Kross. Report to the principles office." I sighed in disappointment, now I would have to wait another day. Every day at this stupid high school seems to grow worse and worse. I miserably walked just past the auditorium to the principles office.

In front of me was a man who looked no taller than 5'5" and appeared foreign. I take it he was my principle. I didn't like this guy. He seemed so frantic, it was pathetic and his voice was high pitched and annoying. "How dare you think that you can start a fight in my school!" he yelled, pounding his fist on the table.

"Listen," I began, "That punk started crap with me." I continued, "He was pickin' on me." I continued, while taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "It was self-defense." I finished as I made my way toward the exit slowly.

"Fine, your free to go. I can believe everything you said." he stated blankly as I turned my head and walked on, until I got into the hallway. I continued strolling toward the auditorium. When I finally reached it, I realized that everyone was still there. I still had a chance to join Glee. Rachel was standing at the front of the room alongside who looked to be our teacher. He was slightly tall with dark eyes and brow curly hair. "You're Forrest?" he asked calmly. I could tell he was looking at my size. I know that I'm smaller than most girls but its because I train with my fighting so much… or that's what my mom tells me.

"Yeah. I'm Forrest and I'm ready to audition." I stated as I walked to the stage, standing in the middle. Rachel and the tall teacher man stepped down. I gathered my thoughts and energy. I had picked to song last night. I stood there powerfully as I opened my mouth and began smoothly letting out the powerful words in a song by Pink. I was singing the sing You and Your Hand by Pink. For some reason it made me feel empowered and indestructible.


End file.
